The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, commonly referred to as Lavender and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Anouk Deluxe 1304’.
The new Lavandula plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new unique Lavandula plants with good performance and attractive plant form and flower coloration.
The new Lavandula plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2012 of Lavandula stoechas ‘Anouk Deluxe 109’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,494, as the female, or seed, parent with Lavandula stoechas ‘Anouk Deluxe 173’, disclosed in a U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 14/999,140, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in May, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since August, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.